


Don't sleep with food

by Castiela



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiela/pseuds/Castiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just an unfinished/shirt fic about Elijah and Kol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't sleep with food

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write. This is one of two fics I have ever written. I can never get over the sex part XD it's so difficult to write in not your own language :D I don't even know why Kol and Elijah. I don't ship them too much. I'm into other ships and fandoms. But somehow this happened. Probably because I met Nathaniel Buzolic (and then Daniel Gillies as well) and Nate is super hilarious a sexy!! So here we go XD

Kol is sitting in the lounge of Mikaelsons house with a girl he picked up in a bar. Just another one night stand, he thought. Those human girls don't really fulfill his needs but be needs a relief. 

He is sucking the blood out of her veins on her neck and then kissing the wound. Her fingers unbutton his shirt while Elijah walks in. 

Serious expression on his face tells Kol that Elijah doesn't approve what he's doing. Though, he continues kissing the girls neck. 

"Would you mind not doing it in here." Elijah says calmly.  
"What, you jealous or something?" Kol pushes the girl away. 

"You know very well that neither I or Nikklaus approve sleeping with the food."  
Kol frowns and compels the girl to leave. Then he brushes the blood out of his face, grinning. 

"Why I never see you with a girl?"  
"I have many other priorities." Elijah replies.  
"Oh. " Kol raises his eyebrows. "Aren't you lonely?" He lifts from the sofa. 

"I have my family here. Finally noone's fighting. No, I'm not lonely." Elijah responses like he doesn't know what Kol means.  
"Come on, dear brother. That is not what I meant. Sure there is someone you desire." Kol comes closer to Elijah, looking straight into his eyes. 

Elijah looks down on Kols still bare chest and then looks back into his eyes.  
"Your shirt." Seriousness in his voice.  
"What Bout it?"  
"It's unbuttoned."  
"Am I distracting you, Elijah?" Kols says, grinning.  
"What if I say yes?"

A smirk appears on Kol's face. He touches Elijah's tie and Elijah open his mouth like he want to say something but he is immediately stopped.  
Kol pulls in his tie and leans for a kiss. The kiss is deep, he feels the fire as he takes all the air from Elijah's lungs.  
Kol is now untying Elijah's tie slowly. Elijah takes the initiative and moves towards the sofa, pushing Kol down. 

"I didn't know what's in you... Hmm so bossy, dear brother." Kol teases.  
"Will you ever shut up?" Elijah replies while leaning on top of Kol.  
"Never." 

They are kissing again. Kol takes of Elijah's jacket and starting unbuttoning his shirt. Passion flows in the air. They both breathe deeply. Kol looks straight into Elijah's eyes, blush in his face. 

"Wanted you for quite a long time, brother, you have no idea." Erections growing in Kol's pants.  
"I can certainly tell now." Replies Elijah with cocky smile.


End file.
